


No Questions

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Coincidences, Desperation, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No job, rep ruined, no place to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



No job, rep ruined, no place to go. Her last coins might go for one good meal, or a pair of gloves to keep her hands from freezing come winter.  


Hettie was looking for the first when Nycki caught her – just reached out and snatched her out of the crowd, bright eyes shining when she called Hettie’s name.  


“Where’ve you been?” Hettie asked, once they were all cozy in Nycki’s hotel.  


“Quevallon.”  


“Quevallon? Doin’ what?”  


But Nycki shook her head and smiled, lacing their hands, shaking out her hair. “It’s been too long, lover. Just shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
